Carbon monoxide poisoning as a result of exhausts gases from gasoline-powered generators is a serious problem. Every year, many people suffer adverse health effects or even death from carbon monoxide poisoning. It is particularly dangerous because it is colorless, odorless, and often may go unnoticed. Engines that burn fuel output varying levels of carbon monoxide. While technologies such as catalytic converters can reduce the output of carbon monoxide, the dangers of carbon monoxide from exhaust gases remain when running an engine, particularly in enclosed areas.
For example, generators are often run indoors. Running a generator in a poorly ventilated area for even a brief period of time can be dangerous. In the past, some generators have included special carbon monoxide detectors to warn users of increasing toxicity. These detectors, however, are typically placed on the generator itself, which can lead to high readings in the area immediately around the generator that will shut down a generator prematurely. Further, carbon monoxide sensors add costs to a generator, and also often have a short lifespan due to vibrations from the generator itself.
As a result, there is a need for systems and methods for detecting dangerous levels of carbon monoxide, without using a carbon monoxide detector, and turning off an engine automatically.